Denial
by Jay Way101
Summary: When Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy first met at the age of 10, they hit it off right away...they just won't admit it. As their first year at Hogwarts rolls around, the two are acting more and more like a couple. Although their families and half the school try to convince them of their feelings, they deny it. But just how long can they? Meanwhile, marriages are unraveling...
1. The First Time I Saw You

Harry Potter had been invited for dinner by none other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny had whole-heartedly disapproved, especially because of the way her husband's face lit up.

"Come on, Gin! I really want to go!", he whined.

Ginny, as usual, could never deny Harry anything.

"Fine.", she sighed. "You can go, but you have to take Al with you."

The man nodded his agreement, and went to fetch his son.

"Hello, Potter."

"Malfoy."

The greetings were formal, cold even, but the smiles were genuine.

"Come on in."

Draco ushered Harry and Albus into his living room.

"This is my son, Albus.", Harry said, ruffling his son's hair.

Albus glared at his father, attempted to smooth down his messy hair, and failed miserably. Draco laughed, and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. You know, you're father used to be the same way about his hair."

Albus shook his hand, and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"He just turned ten this summer.

Draco grinned. "My son's about that age, actually..." The blond turned and called, "Scorp, come downstairs! There's some people I'd like you to meet!"

Albus Potter watched as a boy around his age came down. The boy cocked his head, allowing his blond hair to spread across a pale neck. His silver eyes gazed at them, intently, and he crinkled his nose in confusion. Albus' breath caught. _Cute._

Scorpius Malfoy had expected the son of Harry Potter to be powerful; to be intriguing. But he definitely didn't expect Albus Potter to have bottle-green eyes that practically shined. Or lips that looked really kissable. He hadn't expected him to look so... _Hot. _

Scorpius was suddenly extremely shy.

"Hello, I-i'm Scorpius Malfoy." He put out a hand. "And you are?"

Harry was startled to see his very shy ten-year-old take Scorpius' hand and..._smirk?_

"Potter, _Al_ Potter. Very nice to meet you."

Scorpius blushed, and looked down. "Nice to meet you, too."

Draco watched in shock as Albus took his son's chin, and lightly forced it up so their eyes met.

"Don't do that.", Albus whined, still holding his chin.

Scorpius lightly gasped, as the brunette began tracing shapes on his cheek.

"D-do what? You mean look down?"

Albus nodded, desperately.

"Why?"

"I like it when you look at me."

Draco cleared his throat.

The boys separated, blushing.

Harry and Draco shared an amused look.

"Why don't we have dinner tomorrow instead?"

Scorpius bit his lip. "Actually, Father-"

"Perfect."

"But, Dad-!", Albus tried.

Harry gabbed his son's hand, and Appaperated.

A/N: Hey! Please Review. I except criticism, **not flame**.


	2. In Denial

Ginny had baked chicken, which of course meant it was inedible. So, she, Harry, James, Albus, and Lily sat at the dinner table eating take-out.

"So,are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts, Al?", Ginny asked her son, scooping rice onto her plate.

Albus ruffled his hair, a stressed trait he got from his father. "I guess. I'm just a little nervous."

His mother raised her eyebrows. "What have you to be nervous about?"

Albus glared at his older brother, who had forced him to listen to a numerous amount of his stories about the school. James grinned at his baby brother, biting into an egg roll.

"Crushes, perhaps?", Harry smirked.

Albus transferred his glare from his brother to his father.

Lily giggled, and began making kissy faces.

"Crushes?!", Ginny exclaimed. "How could Al be nervous about a crush his first year? Unless..."

The red head gasped, at her husband's nod.

James looked from her mother's stricken face, to his father's grinning one, and put two and two together. He began teasing his brother.

"Aww...Albie, why didn't you tell me you had a thing for Draco's kid?"

Lily's brown eye's widened. "Al's crushing on Scorpius?!"

Albus was bright red, at this point. "I'm not crushing on Scorpius! I don't even like him!"

Ginny sighed in relief, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Al, you said- and I quote-'Potter, _Al_ Potter. Nice to meet you', and then you said, and again I quote, 'I like it when you look at me.'"

Ginny paled, but told her son, "You don't need to be nervous about him, Al. You obviously made it quite clear you fancy him, so I'm sure-"

Albus jumped out of his chair. "I don't fancy him! I hate the stupid git!"

The second son of Harry Potter ran to his room.

Lily gulped. "Why is Al mad?"

"Aw, don't worry squirt." James ruffled her red hair, and she giggled. "Albus is just in denial."

His parents didn't correct him.

*******1 Month Later**

Platform 9 3/4 was extremely crowded. Cats meowed, and owls hooted their displeasure. Several frogs were jumping about, as well. Albus was too nervous, to be annoyed.

Lily squealed. "Look, there's Rosie and Hugo!"

Sure enough, Ron and Hermione were making there way towards the Potters with Hugo and Rose leading the way. Hugo and Lily began chatting right away about their agreement of how unfair it was they couldn't go to Hogwarts yet. The adults rolled their eyes, and began their own conversation. James joined in a few times, but soon grew bored and went in search for his friends. Rose put her arm around her cousin's shoulder.

"Albus, are you honestly that nervous?"

Albus blinked at his extremely perceptive cousin. "Yep, you'll be sorted into Ravenclaw, for sure."

Rose tsked. "You're changing the subject, Al." She squeezed his shoulder. "Is this about...Scorpius?"

Her cousin growled. Every year the Potter/Weasleys had an enormous family reunion in August, and his idiot brother had decided to shout, "Albus is crushing on Scorpius Malfoy!", in front of their many relatives. They had all ignored his protests.

"No.", Albus spat. "This has nothing to do with that prat."

Rose rolled her eyes. _Still in denial_. The clever girl had accompanied her Uncle Harry and Albus on their trips to the Malfoys multiple times last month. They acted like bloody boyfriends, yet insisted they hated each other.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Scorpius Malfoy walked up to them, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Rose. You had a pleasant summer, I expect?"

Rose grinned. "Knock off the proper talk, Scorp, it's only us. And you bloody well know how my summer went, you were there for most of it!"

Scorpius laughed, and Albus told himself it was absolutely not adorable.

The blond put a scowl in place, and glared at Albus. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Was your summer as fucked up as you?"

"Obviously. I had to see you, didn't I?"

"So, this month most have been pure bliss for you."

"Yep. Absolutely, Malfoy-free."

The two glared at each other.

Ross inwardly sighed. _Idiots. 3...2...1_

Scorpius ran into Albus' arms.

Albus wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, and muttered, "I missed you...you bloody wanker."

Scorpius growled. "Prat." He laid his head on Albus'. "I missed you, too."

Rose looked at her watch. _And, 5...4...3...2...1..._

Scorpius let go of Al. "See you around, loser." He turned to the ginger, and smiled. "Bye, Rose."

Rose nodded her farewell.

Suddenly, Albus took Scorpius into his arms, dipped him back, and kissed him. After a few seconds, Scorpius enthusiastically responded, and wrapped his arms around Albus' neck. The brunette let go after a couple of minutes. Scorpius, breathing heavily, said, "Um...wow. I guess I'll...um, just...wow..."

"Ever the articulate one, aren't you?", Albus smirked.

Scorpius glared, but Rose saw the joy shining in his eyes.

When the blond left, Rose turned on her cousin. "Where did that come from?!" This was completely new; a huge step in his and Scorpius' odd relationship.

Albus shrugged, blushing. "Just acted on impulse, I guess."

Rose grinned. "You acted...on _impulse_." Albus nodded.

"And you're afraid you won't get sorted into Gryffindor. Honestly." His cousin shook her head in exasperation.

They began walking back to their parents.

"So..."

"I don't like him!", Albus stopped her predictable question.

Rose rolled her eyes. _In denial._

"I'm acting idiotic?! You're the blundering fool who-"

"I am not a blundering fool, Greengrass. You just-"

"Oh, so now we're back to Greengrass, Malfoy?"

"Oh, fuck _off_, Green-"

"Mother? Father?"

Draco and Astoria Malfoy had been at each other's throats for weeks. Scorpius was not in the mood to deal with it today. He had just gotten his first kiss(Scorpius reminded himself that he wasn't giddy at the fact that it was Albus who had kissed him, not at all), and his parent's were ruining his happy mood. Astoria stared at her son in shock.

"Scorpius...were you snogging someone?"

The blond felt light headed as he began to think of Albus dipping him down, like they were the doing the bloody tango, and kissing him. It was so stupid, and brave, and Gryfindorish, and cute, and...so Albus. Scorpius let out a sigh.

Draco took in his son's flustered appearance, and quickly assumed it was Albus. But...the two had never been that intimate before. Draco began to doubt his assumption, but then Scorpius let out the sappiest lovesick sigh, he had ever heard. Malfoy Senior grinned.

"So, you like Albus that much, huh?", his father teased.

Scorpius blushed a deep red. "Wha-No!"

"And his kisses, too, apparently..."

Scorpius, if even possible, blushed deeper.

The Hogwarts' Train pulled up, and the children cheered.

Astoria smiled tightly. "Goodbye, son."

Scorpius nodded. "Mother." She clearly didn't approve of his relationship. _There is no relationship!_

Draco grinned. "Good luck, Scorp." He winked. "And I better not hear about a private compartment-"

"As long as you and Mr. Potter stop eye-fucking, all the time." Scorpius grinned cheekily at his parent's stunned faces, and made his way to train, absolutely not looking for Albus, at all.

_Hmm...was Father blushing? Maybe there's more to his relationship with Al's dad than I thought..._


	3. To Whom It May Confuse

A/N: To Whom It May Confuse: You see, when Al and Scorp first met they fell, /hard/, and you're right they are really young, which is why they don't really care if it's a boy or girl they like, because they're to young to understand the trouble their preferences can cause.

Oh, and I agree with your reviews one-hundred percent, kids that age absolutely shouldn't be swearing. The only problem is they do. (At least where I'm from) They just don't do it in front of their parents, which is part of the reason why Astoria and Draco were shocked to hear their son say, "eye-**ing", but were to stunned that he claimed it's what Harry and Draco do, to contradict him.

I hope this clears everything up! If you still have any concerns for this chapter, or future ones, please PM me! Next chapter will be up, as soon as possible!


	4. I Love You

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys! School just started up, and my laptop's been acting up. Thanks for waiting!**

"Harry?!"

"Hi, Draco."

Draco Malfoy rubbed his tired eyes, but he wasn't hallucinating. Harry Potter's head was, in fact, sticking out of his fireplace at six-thirty in the morning.

"Can I just-?"

Draco nodded his permission, and Harry stepped through the Malfoys' floo.

"Is something wrong?", Draco asked the baggy-eyed Potter.

"I...I just need..."

Harry looked desperately into Draco's eyes.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Astoria's early morning caffeine-booster was ready.

"...some coffee." Harry all but ran into the blond's kitchen.

Draco shook his head. _What just happened?_

"Potter."

Harry's emerald eyes grew in size, like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I was just-I mean I-"

Astoria Malfoy gave him an icy smile.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Please..." She pulled out a chair, and began gathering mugs with wandless magic. "Sit."

It was a command. Her cold blue eyes glinted, and Harry obeyed. Draco walked into his kitchen yawning. He stretched, and Harry averted her eyes from the pale stomach that was revealed.

Five minutes later, the three adults were sitting around the Malfoys' expensive dining room table sipping on their coffee. The two Malfoys sat in front of Harry, judging him silently for two completely different reasons. Finally, Astoria spoke.

"So, my son seems to believe you and Draco lust for each other."

The two men choked on their coffee. Astoria kept her smile in place, as coughs and wheezes filled the room.

"Astoria, I assure you, we absolutely do not-"

"Then why are you blushing?"

It was Astoria's turn to choke. Draco sent Harry an incredulous look, and Harry coked his head, smirking at him.

"I..." The blond was at a loss for words.

Astoria ran out the room, trying and failing to hold back tears. Her son had been right.

Draco abruptly stood, and began to leave, when Harry whispered, "Draco..."

The blond man didn't turn around, but stopped. The Savior took this as an indication to continue.

"I know it's not lust in your eyes..."

Draco's fists clenched. "Potter..."

Harry stood from his chair so fast, it fell to the floor.

"Damnit, Draco! I know how you feel about me, and you know how I feel about you! What's so wrong with that?"

Draco finally turned, set on yelling back, only to have Harry crash their lips together. It was only an angry clash of lips and teeth, but it left both wanting more.

"It's love!", Harry declared, breathing heavily. "It's love in your eyes...isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Draco pushed the brunette away. "But I love my son, too."

"Draco..."

"We both have families to take care of, Potter."

Draco turned back around. Harry grabbed his arm, and the blond shook it off.

"Draco, _please-_"

"I love you.", Draco whispered.

The blond went off in search of his wife.

Harry slumped against the wall.

"I love you too..."

A/N: Review! Next chapter might be awhile... Love you all!


	5. Dating Disasters

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

McGonagall could've sworn to Merlin that Scorpius had only sat on the stool for maybe a minute before the Sorting Hat declared,

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table applauded, as their newest member sat down. The Transfiguration professor continued through her list.

"Notte, Bella!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Parkinson, Luke!"

"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Albus!"

Al sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on top of his head.

_Please let me be in Gryffindor! Please!_

_~Gryffindor? Hmm...I do see bravery, but a little too much intelligence for that house...~_

Albus jumped about a foot in the air. Cautiously, he attempted to "think" to the hat.

_You can read my mind?_

_~Why, of course. Why else would your father have been sorted into Gryffindor? Don't you listen to him, when he speaks?~_

_Of course I-wait...how did you know my Dad told me?_

_~It seems to be taking up a large amount of your thoughts...~_

_Oh...so can you sort me into Gryffindor? I act on impulse! Honest!_

_~Hmm...~_

"Slytherin!"

Albus Potter sat frozen on the stool, the students just as shocked as him. He took off the Sorting Hat, making sure to slam it down hard on the stool. Slowly, he began to walk towards his House table. The Slytherin table began to applaud, as did the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. However, the Gryffindor residents were to confused. What Potter wasn't a Gryffindor?

Albus sat down beside a 1st year, and laid hid head down on the table. _Why me? Why is it always me?_

"Hey, Potter. You're not crying are you? I'm sure green will look marvelous on you, you know, matching your eyes, and all."

Albus looked up, to glare at Scorpius Malfoy. Though his glare softened at seeing the worry in the other boy's eyes.

"Weasley, Rose!"

"Gryffindor!"

Albus spun around, and gasped. _How..._

"Rose may be extremely intelligent, but she's a Gryffindor at heart."

Albus turned back around, and pouted at Scorpius. "But I'm a Slytherin at heart?"

"Your father was too, remember?"

Albus grumbled, laying his head back on the table.

"Al..."

Albus looked up, surprised Scorpius was actually showing emotion in public.

Silver eyes connected with emerald, as they communicated in their own language.

"Cruci-"

"Expelliarmus!"

The boys looked towards a 7th year boy with brown hair and eyes and, a 1st year girl with electric green hair with blue eyes glaring at each other.

"Lay off, Matt.", demanded the 5th year girl.

"Why should I? They're just a couple of fags-"

"You were about to torture them, because they were looking at each other, Longbottom!"

"Whatever."

Matthew Longbottom glared at the two boys, before turning back to the Sorting ceremony.

The girl turned to them, and Scorpius glared.

"I'm not a-"

Albus covered the blond's mouth, with his hand.

"Thanks. You know, for 'saving' us." He gave her smile.

The girl blushed, but glared at them.

"Whatever, I just didn't want my idiot cousin to get himself suspended on the first day of school. You best watch where you flirt. Slytherins aren't a fan of shirt-lifters."

"We aren't-"

Again, Scorpius' mouth was covered by Albus' hand.

"Two Longbottoms in Slytherin?" _Maybe that means a Potter isn't too strange?_

The girl snorted. "Matt's father married a Longbottom. Me? I'm a Zabini."

"Wait, if his father married a Longbottom, Matt's last name-"

"So, are you two dating?"

Scorpius and Albus blushed, shared a look, then looked back at Zabini.

"What? I mean, we're just-"

"We're, our Dad's are, actually-"

"Friends!"

They looked at each other, blushing. "Just friends."

Zabini rolled her eyes. "Right."

Scorpius glared at her. "You know what? You're a right bitch-"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"What?!", cried Zabini and Scorpius.

Albus gave her a lopsided smile, that caused her to blush.

"You. Me. Together. What do you say?"

"I-well, that's really...uh...okay..."

"Okay? So..."

"Sure, why not." She gave him a small smile. "I'm Ri...um, Reign."

"Albus."

"I know."

"Ray, come on!"

Reign's friends called her over, as McGonagall called another name. Reign smiled shyly at her boyfriend, before leaving to sit with her friends. Scorpius glared at Albus, and the boy frowned.

"What?"

"Why are you going out with that bitch?!"

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Yeah. Since five minutes ago!"

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!"

In all honesty, Albus had only gone out with her, because he thought making enemies from your own House was really unwise, especially in their first year. But...Scorpius didn't need to know that.

The blond growled, and turned away. "Nothing. There's no problem."

"Well, hello gorgeous."

Scorpius and Albus looked up to see a brunette sit down beside the blond.

"Ryan Zabini. And you are?"

"Uh...Albus-"

"Actually, I was talking to your adorable, blond friend here."

Scorpius blushed, and smiled at the blue-eyed boy.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And we're not friends."

He glared at Albus, who glared back.

"But I would love to be friends with you."

Ryan leaned in towards Scorpius. "I was actually thinking more than friends..."

"I'm dating your sister!"

The two boys turned towards Albus, irritated.

"Really, now?"

Albus bit his lip. _What am I doing?_ All the boy knew, was he didn't want Ryan's lips anywhere near Scorpius'. That meant he needed to keep him talking.

"Yep. Reign Zabini? She's all mine."

"Well then, why don't you go sit with her?", Scorpius stiffly suggested.

"Wait..._Reign_ Zabini? That's not-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The boys turned to see James Potter, and Rose Weasley with their wands pointed straight at Destiny Clearwater, whose front teeth were rapidly growing.

Scorpius and Albus shared a look, both forgetting they were mad at the other.

"I bet Clearwater said something about you, Potter. Though, I'm surprised your brother and cousin actually stood up for you, now that you're in Slytherin."

Albus glared at Ryan, then at Scorpius for not defending him.

"Clearwater, go to the Infirmary. Potter, Weasley, up to your Common Rooms, this instance."

The three students obeyed McGonagall's demands.


	6. Broken Marriage: Round 1

"Astoria..."

Draco sighed, as his wife, yet again, ignored him. She was packing her many clothes in a suitcase, and was refusing to speak to him.

_"Astoria-"_

"I'm flying out to France."

Draco gaped at his wife. "For...how long?"

"I'll be back for the Holidays..."

The blond nodded his head, in defeat.

"...to pick up, Scorpius. Then, we'll be moving into a nice Manor I've found out there."

Draco's heart stopped. "Astoria, you can't."

"And why is that?", she turned to glare at her husband.

"Scorpius...", he choked out.

"You can't take him, from me...Astoria, I'd die."

The brunette growled, as silent tears began to make her mascara run.

"Of course! You're upset about Scorpius leaving you, but you have no concern for me no longer being apart of your life!"

Draco groaned. "Listen, Greengrass-" He stopped, realizing what her saying her original last name indicated.

Astoria gave him a glare, so full of hatred, he winced.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

She went back to her packing, viciously throwing clothes into her bags.

"The divorce papers will be sent to you."

"Come on, now Astoria-"

"As well as, the papers for the trial."

"What trial?"

Astoria gave him a sinister smile, before hissing, "Why, the one that decides who had custody over our son, of course."

The brunette appaperated.

Draco slid to the floor. _Malfoys don't cry. Malfoys don't cry._

That obviously meant, Astoria wasn't a Malfoy, anymore...would Scorpius still be? Draco couldn't decide what he wanted more: to hold his son, in case it was the last time...or allow Harry to hold him, for the first time.


	7. Deja vu

"Albus, this is _ridiculous!_"

They had been going to Hogwarts for a month now, and a House-Unity party was being held in Hufflepuff. First through third year were required to go, so Albus stood in front of an annoyed Rose and James, as they scolded him.

"You and Scorpius belong together!", Rose squealed, as James nodded his head.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Why? Most of the Houses already have a bidding poll of who's going to break down and admit their love for the over first; you or Scorpius.", James chuckled.

Albus glared at them, but gave in at his cousin's growl.

"Guys, I'm dating Reign, and Scorpius is dating Ryan, and that's how it's going to stay. We're not even friends, anymore."

Before Rose could retort, James nodded his head to the punch bowl, and said, "At least go talk to the bloke."

Albus watched as Scorpius picked up his robes, as if they were a dress, to walk over to the juice.

"He's going to trip..."

Rose and James shared a look, before looking at the green-eyed boy, whom had just mumbled. His cousin cleared her throat, before asking:

"Er...how do you know that?"

Albus' eyes never left the blond boy.

" always forgets how small Scorpius is, so of course she got him robes that are twice his size."

Scorpius wobbled a little, cursed, and grabbed onto the table.

"He used to trip over his jeans, all the time. I was always there to catch him, though. He never admitted that he needed help, so _Ryan_ probably has no idea."

Ignoring how his brother had said the name, James asked, "Well, aren't you going to go help him?"

The situation became extremely ironic, as Scorpius waddled in their direction, before tripping. Albus caught him in his arms, and Scorpus grabbed onto the front of his robes for dear life.

"Scourgify!", Rose whispered, and the red stain was cleared from the floor, and the cup vanished.

Albus looked down at the blond, and suddenly forgot why he was ever mad at him.

Scorpius looked into boy's green eyes, and stifled a gasp. Albus was looking at him the same way he had a month ago...now that he thought about...the brunette was looking at him the same way Ryan looked at him...

_Holy shit. Does that mean Albus likes-_

Albus leaned down and kissed the blond, and Scorpius could only move his hands to the shorter boy's shoulders without falling. The similarities of their first kiss revolved through their heads, as a shout sounded through the room. Albus released Scorpius, who fell on the floor, as he was shot into the wall.

Ryan put his wand away, and pulled Scorpius up.

"I suggest you stay away from boyfriend, Potter.", he spat, as Albus stood back up, clutching a bloody nose.

James took his wand out, but Rose stopped him from casting anything.

"Yeah, well, your _boyfriend_, happened to be kissing Al back.", James said, reluctantly putting his wand back.

Ryan glared at the boy. "Shove off, or I'll do more than throw you into a wall."

He turned towards the youngest Potter. "And unless you want my sister to know about your recent activities, you should probably stick to kissing her."

With those words, Ryan pushed past the crowd that had formed, and began leaving the Common Room. Scorpius looked back at Albus, and whispered, "Episkey."

Albus winced as his nose fixed itself.

The blond opened his mouth to say something, but bit his bottom lip.

Scorpius sighed, before picking up his robes, and wobbling after his boyfriend.


	8. Ginny's Gentleness

Ginny took in the scene around her.

Harry and Draco were a mess of tangled limbs on her king sized bed. The blond, clad only in his boxer shorts, had his head nuzzled into her husband's hairy chest. Said husband, had his head on top of the blond's, yet was spooning him had known for some time that Astoria would notice the sexual tension between the two, and that when all hell broke loose, Draco would run to Harry for a shoulder to cry on. Of course, Harry had accepted him with open arms.

Ginny pulled her bed covers up around them, before sitting, and began to play with her husband's hair. Ginny wasn't an idiot. She was quite aware that this wasn't just a fling, a one night stand; Harry and Malfoy were in love. Harry nuzzled into his wife's hand.

"I love you", he purred.

Ginny quickly ceased her touching. Harry obviously believed it to be Malfoy's touch, and she didn't want to wake him. She wasn't quite ready for that conversation, yet.

Sighing, she admitted to herself that she had once thought the children were enough to break Harry of his love for the blond. It was stupid to assume, really. She bit her lip. The _children._

Oh, her poor babies...how were they going to take this? What about Scorpius and Albus? Could they still be in love, knowing their fathers were, as well? Or were they even going to be told about the events?

She needed to think. Ginny kissed Harry on his lips, lingering there for a second, almost in hope. Harry gave a small smile, in his sleep.

"Stop it, Draco."

Ginny abruptly stood. Shaking off any feelings that resembled hurt, she clicked off the light, and shut the door.


	9. Reign, Reign, go away

"I get it, now! Reign!"

The girl turned to glare at her boyfriend, who had interrupted her dinner. The Slytherins in the Great Hall, nosiness running through their veins, leaned in a little closer. Including, Ryan and Scorpius.

"Yes, Albus?"

Albus grinned, his emerald eyes shining in excitement, and Reign's glare softened.

"You add porcupine quills and bat wings, _before_ you stir it counter-clockwise!"

Scorpius gave a small smile. Al, had been trying to figure out how to do that potion for a month, now.

Her friends giggled, and Reign raised an eyebrow.

"Al, what are you talking about?"

The boy pouted, although he would never admit it. How could she not remember the Boils' Potion, he'd been having trouble with? Scorpius would've-

Albus shook his head. Who cared what Scorpius would've done? He didn't care about him.

"The Boils' Potion! The one I've been having trouble with?"

Reign bit into an apple, and nodded.

"Okay. And?"

A few Slytherins chuckled, and Scorpius bit his lip. Albus glared at his girlfriend.

"And that's it."

"Fascinating.", she deadpanned, to the amusement of the Slytherin table.

Scorpius sighed. Albus had been working so very hard on learning that position, never once giving up. Despite what Al thought, he was a Slytherin at heart. Meaning, Albus had expected a congratulations, a celebration; he wasn't expecting ridicule.

Albus blinked back tears, as laughter rang throughout the table. Reign only looked slightly guilty when Albus snapped, "I thought you would care!"

"We're not Ravenclaws, Al. We don't care about a small achievement in your Potions class. And we're not Gryffindors, so why would we congratulate you? And we're definitely not a bunch of caring, soft, lovey-dovey Hufflepuffs. So, stop acting like one."

Albus snapped.

"What...is your _fucking_ problem?"

Reign, as well as most of the table flinched. He was a Potter, after all.

"I don't have a problem."

"You obviously have a problem, being my _girlfriend_! I've been nothing but kind, and supportive of you. Not to mention, I've been telling you about this bloody potion for weeks, and not only do you not remember, you don't even give a fuck!"

Albus was standing now, his green eyes shining with anger. Scorpius, who was more than a little turned on at the sight, blushed.

"I just don't understand! Why can't you be more like-"

Albus stopped himself. Biting his lip, he sat down, turning away from Reign.

"Him? Why can't I be more like Scorpius?"

Silence enveloped the Slytherin table, some of the students shocked, others waiting for a response.

Albus gulped, but doesn't turn around. However, it doesn't make a difference. His dark blush, answers her question.

"I'm not Scorpius.", she snapped.

Rolling her eyes, she punches Albus' arm, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm Reign, and I will always be Reign. But you don't want Reign, and you never will. So, it's best we break up."

Albus mutely nodded, his embarrassment forgotten, due to her boldness.

"And if you want Malfoy so bad, take him from Ryan. My brother doesn't have the balls to defeat a Potter..." She smirks. "Or the balls to satisfy Scorpius, for that matter."

Scorpius blushed, while different emotions mixed throughout him. Embarrassment, shock, love...but for who?

Ryan stood up, and began yelling at his sister. "Shut up, Reign! I could beat Potter if I wanted, too!"

He glared at said boy. "And you're getting Scorpius over my dead body!"

Albus smirked, pulling out his wand. "Well, if you say so. I was just going to go with a jelly legs jinx, but if " Avada Kedavra"s are more your style, than-"

"Stop!"

The two boys dropped their wands, with one look at Scorpius' panicked face.

"Don't...fight over me. I just..."

Suddenly, Scorpius knew exactly what he wanted, and exactly who he loved. He wasn't going to bloody _say _it, though.

"Why wouldn't you want to boys fighting over you?", cried a Slytherin.

Albus cocked his head at Scorpius; they hadn't talked in so long.

"Who do you love, Scorp?"

Scorpius and Ryan gave him a startled look.

"What?"

"There's no reason to fight, if you already love one of us. Just tell us who you love, and this whole thing can be over."

Scorpius bit his lip, and looked down.

"Al, you know who I love. Don't make me say it in front of everyone, we're embarrassed enough, as it is."

Ryan and Albus shared a look, and for once it wasn't one full of hate; it was full of confusion.

Ryan cleared his throat.

"Scorpius, all three of us are embarrassed. That doesn't really narrow it down..."

"Albus already knows", he persisted. He then left the Great Hall without a word.

Ryan huffed, and looked at Albus for the answer. Albus only gave a sad shrug.


End file.
